Deep Energy
by Rylian Heartsan
Summary: For all those DBZ fans who are bored of reading badly written fanfiction or unfunny comedy...
1. Tournament of Fear and Loathing

Deep Energy by Chris Henry  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
The deep, dark star filled skies depressed Jeice. Space was a living nightmare as far as he was concerned, away from the bluster and thrills of the real world. He had been up here for two months now, by Frieza's order, and Jeice despised every minute of it. The only thing that he could gloat about was the fact that his power level had gone up by almost 8,000 since he had arrived on the ship. Since training was about the only thing that he could actually do, his days and weeks were taken up with building up his strength and technique. He could also see that Burter was getting annoyed at his progress. After all, the pair had usually paired up for their attacks in battle. Now Jeice was easily stronger than his comrade, with a gap of around 12,000 separating them. Despite Jeice's progress, Burter just couldn't push his level any higher, a fact that was starting to depress him a great deal.  
Jeice looked out of the window into deep space, and sighed. When the hell would he get off this ship? It didn't look like he would be leaving any time soon. There was little opposition to Freiza's rule, and with King Cold sitting above his son in the chain of command there was no-one crazy enough to take either of them on. The second strongest of the Ginyu Force was stuck in solitude with nothing to do, and he frankly hated it.  
  
'Hey Jeice, what's up?' a voice called from behind him. It was one of the younger fighters on board the ship, a guy called Kiros who Jeice had struck up a friendship with whilst on board. He wasn't a bad addition to Frieza's band of fighters with a power level of around 13,000. His hair flowed down to his shoulders and his body was well toned, even more so than Jeice's. However, his height complied with his age, for the kid was only around the age of 17. With a power level so high at such a young age, the boy certainly had a future ahead of him.  
  
'I'm alright...You?' Jeice repiled with a sigh.  
  
'Yeah, I'm alright. I could go for a good drink though. Pity we can't, eh?'  
  
'...You can say that again. Have you trained today?'  
  
Kiros smirked at the question.  
  
'What else? Did you hear about the tournament?'  
  
Jeice's eyes lit up quickly. Something interesting. He couldn't even remember the last time that had happened.  
  
'No, I didn't. What tournament?'  
  
Kiros walked over to a large noticeboard that sat behind them both, and pointed to one of the many posters that was pinned up. Jeice read the information from the form out aloud.  
  
'All-Star Fighting Tournament...19.00hrs...Televised?!' gasped Jeice. He was pretty surprised that something like this was going to take place on their ship.  
  
'Yeah, pretty wild huh?' replied Kiros. 'I'm gonna have to take part in the Junior League though. What a bummer.'  
  
'Hehehe, you'll wipe the floor with the lot of them Kiros. I think the guy nearest to you has a power level of 7,000, am I right?'  
  
'7,500, but you're right, I should walk it without too many difficulties.'  
  
Jeice turned on his scouter and looked at the top right hand corner to check the current time. One thing that could be said for Saiyan techology... It was versatile.  
  
'It's three thirty-five now...' Jeice murmured, 'This is going on tonight?'  
  
'Yeah, it is. Pretty short notice, but everyone on the ship is obliged to take part. No exceptions.'  
  
Jeice flinched. This didn't seem too normal... just what was going on?  
  
************************************************************************************  
'Lord Frieza?' asked Panni. The young attendant had never crossed Frieza before, and this didn't seem like the right time. Frieza's temper was verging on homicidal, and Panni had heard the infamous stories about his leader.   
Frieza turned around and glared at the young man, who wasn't showing the slightest glint of fear. He didn't like that, and on any other day he might just have blasted the kid into pieces. But today didn't feel right, and Panni lived on.  
  
'...What is it boy?' he muttered.  
  
'The television crew have said that they are ready to show the opening rounds of the tournament on the Polonius vessel. Should I tell them to proceed sir?'  
  
For a second Freiza didn't answer, and for a second Panni thought that he was dead. But then his question was warranted a quick nod, and Panni got out of the chamber as respectfully and quickly as he could manage. The young messenger felt like opening a bottle of champagne to celebrate living through the quick meeting. Some people just didn't know the meaning of stress...  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
'Ha! Too easy!' yelled Jeice as he punched his third opponent straight out of the ring in some style. He pulled his fist back and landed in the middle of the ring to huge applause. It was apparent that Jeice had improved, and his victories had stressed the point. In the first round he was really left with the pitiful task of fighting a second class stormtrooper named Jia with a power level of 400. Jeice didn't even have to move, for he simply powered up and flicked his opponent out of the ring with ease. The second round draw ended up being slightly tougher for him, having to fight against Kui, one of Frieza's better men outside the Ginyu Force with a fighting power of 21,000. However, against Jeice's level of 58,000 which had been since detected by a shocked adjudicator Kui didn't stand much of a chance, and within thirty seconds he had been disposed of also. Finally, Jeice's third opponent had been a new addition to Frieza's team, an older Saiyan by the name of Rokan had unluckily been drawn against the Ginyu Force's powerhouse fighter. The fight lasted as long as the previous two, and now Jeice was sitting comfortably in the semi-finals. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he could see Kiros walking towards him, holding a gleaming sliver trophy. Jeice smiled and looked around at his friend, who was also grinning inanely.  
  
'Hehehe, no problems then?' asked Jeice.  
  
'Not one. The guy I beat in the final had a power of 5,000. It was pretty funny, he started trying to run away from me after the first kick I gave him.'  
  
Jeice looked at Kiros, and Kiros stared back. And then the two just burst out laughing, rolling on the floor beside the ring in hysterics.   
  
'Get the hell up you two!'  
  
Jeice and Kiros knew the voice before they could even see the face, and they jumped with speed to their feet.  
  
'C..Captain Ginyu!? What are you doing here?!' Jeice shouted a shade louder than he maybe should have done. The leader of the Ginyu Force looked sharply at the pair and continued to speak.  
  
'I'm here to watch over the fighting for Frieza. He's talent scouting at the minute.'  
  
('Talent scouting...?' thought Jeice, 'So that's the reason for the tournament...')  
  
'You're doing pretty well Jeice. You're a lot stronger than you were two months ago.' said Captain Ginyu, waking Jeice from his thoughts.  
  
'...Oh yeah, I've been training a lot.'  
  
Captain Ginyu looked at the smaller figure of Kiros who looked back up at him.  
  
'Congratulations, I watched your fight kid. You have some good moves. I heard that Frieza was pretty interested in your abilities.'  
  
Kiros smiled and thanked Ginyu politely. Suddenly the captain was called away, and sprinted off without saying anything.  
  
'No goddamned manners as per usual...' muttered Jeice. Then he turned to Kiros who was still watching Ginyu.  
  
'You've turned into a regular asskisser I see.' Jeice said as he pushed Kiros playfully to the side.  
  
'Ha, take a look at yourself in the mirror snakehair. Anyway, the draw's been made. Coming up to see who you're fighting?'  
  
Jeice walked on ahead and Kiros laughed quitely. The hair comment maybe hadn't been such a great idea... 


	2. Death of a Vengeful Act...

*Chapter 2*  
  
'You're not serious?! I have to fight against him?!' yelled Burter as he looked at the draw. Jeice and Burter would be fighting against each other in the semi-final of the tournament. It would certainly be Jeice's first real challenge of the night after fighting against opponents with power levels well below his own.   
  
('This time I might just break a sweat...') thought Jeice to himself.  
  
'Come on Burter, it'll be fun.' shouted Jeice, and with that his 'friend' glared at him with apparent annoyance.  
  
'Jeez... what the hell did I do?' Jeice asked Kiros, who shrugged his shoulders. It was perplexing to say the very least.  
  
Jeice jumped into the ring, where Burter was already standing. This was sure to be the fight of the tournament, and it was widely acknowledged that the winner of this bout would probably win the whole thing. The other semi-finalists had a combined power level of 29,000, half of Jeice's own.   
  
'Burter...' Jeice said as he walked towards the massive fighter in front of him.  
  
'Look Jeice, leave me alone, alright? I'm really not in the mood right now.'  
  
'What the hell's wrong with you, you...fucking weirdo?!' yelled Jeice at the top of his voice, and most of the innermost people to the ring turned to see what was going on.  
  
'Goddamnit Jeice, it's none of your fucking business!' Burter roared and let fly with a weak energy blast which caught Jeice by surprise and struck his right leg, knocking him to the ground. However, Jeice immediately got to his feet and stared at his friend. This was too weird. It simply wasn't like Burter to act like this.  
  
'...I'll get you...!' muttered Jeice as he backed off to his corner of the ring, but Burter was already looking away. Suddenly the loudspeaker above the ring signalled for the fighters to get ready, and within seconds, the two were charging towards each other, ready for battle.  
  
Burter threw out a massive flurry of punches aimed towards Jeice, which almost all missed their initial target, with the ones that did hit being too weak to do any real damage to his opponent. Jeice was simply too fast now to take any pain from such an assault, and with one quick kick Burter was sent sprawling across the ring, almost falling to his feet but not quite losing balance. However, the opportunity for Jeice to win this fight was very clear, and in a flash both fighters were bounding around the ring with incredible speed, with the force of the energy from the punches and kicks almost knocking even the more experienced fighters from their seats at the front of the ring. With a combined fighting power of 106,000 between them both, they weren't lacking in power for sure. But their already unsteady alliance was about to fall for good.  
  
Burter jumped up into the air after yet another kick from Jeice, and threw his hands out in the air with great force, and then his head was tilted forward. Jeice looked upwards, and could see the face of Burter glaring down at him. And it was then he realised, that Burter was ready to kill him. It was a split second decision, and one which would stay with Jeice for the rest of his life, but before he could think his energy started to swell, and within a moment both fighters had fired their blasts at each other.  
  
Jeice could feel Burter's power rising even now, but he refrained from pouring all his energy into the beam. What the hell was Burter trying to do? Jeice knew that this was completely insane, but at the same time he might have expected it from someone he didn't know quite as well. He had been fighting alongside Burter for well over five years, and they'd saved each other a markable number of times...and yet now, it seemed to count for nothing. Jeice looked up, and could see the faint figure of Burter still pushing everything he had into his energy blast. And suddenly Jeice threw his arms upwards and pushed the beam towards Burter's body. There was an incredible scream above the arena, and the sound of the massive explosion which nearly shook the room to pieces, and the noise of terrified lower class soldiers running for the exits. But Jeice heard or saw none of this, for all he knew was one thing. Burter was dead. By his hand.  



	3. Terror Of The Heart

*Chapter 3*  
  
'Dammit, he's not coming out of there.' Kiros whispered to Ginyu who was standing beside the now locked door. Of course, the door could have been easily destroyed in an instant by most of the fighters there, and so the fact that it was locked was little more than a gesture. But it was quite an apparant gesture all the same, and no-one really wanted to walk into that room.  
  
'This is just great, I've lost one of my best men over this!' shouted Ginyu with no compassion within his deep throated voice. Kiros simply glared at him, and turned his focus back to the door. Jeice...  
  
***********  
  
'GODDAMMIT!' screamed Jeice at the top of his voice, throwing a chair across the room which shattered into tiny pieces upon impact with the wall.  
  
'MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!! Why!?! Why did you have to go and do that you retarded fuck?!' Jeice couldn't keep his voice down, and his roars of torment shuddered deep along the corridors of the ship. And suddenly he fell to the ground on his knees, and let out a soft cry. Five long years. Their partnership had come to this? Jeice couldn't believe it. It wasn't as if they held love for one another, but they certainly had respect for each other. And deep, deep down, Jeice knew that the reason Burter had been depressed wasn't a result of his own heightened abilities. Something else was there, niggling and burrowing into his mind. But what the hell was it?  
  
'Jeice!' came a voice from outside the door.   
  
'...Who the hell is it?'  
  
'It's Kiros...you've been summoned by Frieza.'  
  
At that Jeice's heart missed a beat. Frieza. This wasn't good. He had heard of fighters being executed for killing their own teammates. But to keep Frieza waiting would be a death wish all on it's own. And as depressed as Jeice was, he knew that his demise wouldn't help anything.  
  
'...I'll be right there.'  
  
As Jeice moved out of the door, the hallway fell quiet, and not a word was said by anyone. Jeice simply shoved through the mass of people in front of him, closely followed by Kiros. The sound of breathing reverbrated around the hall, and as Jeice walked through the door to get to his space pod, he left an atmosphere of uneasiness behind him which would take days to lift.  
  
'Will you be alright?' asked Kiros as Jeice walked across the landing bay.  
  
'Who knows. He could blast me to pieces as soon as I walk into the room. To be honest, I'm pretty much expecting that. He has to set an example, doesn't he...?'  
  
Jeice turned to Kiros and nodded at him.  
  
'Look after yourself. I'll be back again one day. I promise you.'  
  
Kiros simply wiped a singular tear with his shaking hand from his face and nodded back. And on that note Jeice ran across the huge room to find his pod. The terror burned over the faces of both fighters, and as they went their separate ways purpose seemed to leave them both. They were both left staring into an abyss which wasn't wanted in their lives.  
  
************  
  
'Goku! Now!' roared Piccolo at the top of his voice as he pulled his hand back with the intention of firing his energy straight towards the body of the now injured Radditz. All of the Z fighters, Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Krillin prepared to throw their energy blasts straight at the mighty Saiya-Jin warrior who had come to take Earth from them. Gohan, Goku's son lay face down on the soaking ground below everyone else.  
  
'...Ugh...! No way!!!' yelled Radditz in a state of pure shock. '800..850..950?!! There's no way these guys could be able to gather so much energy!'  
  
Piccolo roared and threw his Makkankosappo straight towards Radditz.  
Goku pulled his hands back and suddenly lunged forward to fire his Kamehameha wave, contain all the energy he now had left.  
Tien's four bodies fired their Kikoho in unison, positioned around their target.  
Yamcha's Spirit Bomb flew downwards directly towards the huge Saiya-Jin.  
Krillin's Kienzan flew straight through the explosion and threatened to burrow it's way right through Radditz's body.  
And finally Chaozu's Dodonpa beam finished off the massive attack.  
  
And the explosion almost engulfed the entire team.  
  
Goku dived straight to the ground and wrapped Gohan up into his arms as tightly as he could. The Z Fighters all dived for cover, trying to get away from the sheer force of the blast. The wind completely overcame Chaozu, Yamcha and Krillin, who were blown far from the battlefield by the power that had just been unleashed, whilst Piccolo and Tien befell almost the same fate, struggling to keep their ground. However, Goku was still using his power to stay in the same place...to protect Gohan.  
  
'Goku!' yelled Piccolo as he felt the energy of his temporary ally starting to fade fast. Without hesitation, he flew towards Goku and jumped on top of him, holding both father and son well in place with his power.  
  
'Keep your energy Goku, we're not gonna lose you just yet...!'  
  
And gradually, the wind began to decrease, and within seconds the dust of the blast was finally beginning to clear. Everyone got to their feet, and stared towards the place where Radditz had stood. Sure enough, he was down.  
  
'...He's dead.' said Piccolo as he got to his feet, and suddenly he noticed something. A small flinch perhaps, but it was enough to grab his attention. He slowly walked towards Radditz, with a weak blast of energy in his hand. He was going to blow Radditz to pieces, and make sure that it was all over. And as Piccolo came to the side of the Saiya-Jin the fatally injured fighter slowly turned to look up at his fate.  
  
'You're...alive...' whispered Piccolo, 'Not for much longer though.'  
  
'You're right. But I'm very glad to tell you that you won't have much longer to live on this planet anyway.' Radditz replied with a grin upon his face,  
  
'What?!! What do you mean by that?!'   
  
Radditz put his head down upon the dirt below him and laughed. He knew what fate would befall them. They were as good as dead, and he was going to enjoy the moment.  
  
'This planet has been selected to be sold. If you think I was tough to beat...wait until some of our more powerful warriors come...!'  
  
'More powerful than you?!' Piccolo exclaimed. This couldn't be happening...!  
  
'Hahaha...! Way more powerful than me. You never stood a chance against us Piccolo.'  
  
'How long do we have...!' yelled Goku from the other side of the blast area.  
  
'I'd give you ten days. You're all gonna die, trust me on that. No-one of your ability could ever defeat these guys...!'  
  
Suddenly Piccolo roared, and threw his hand out. An energy blast flew out of his palm, and struck Radditz directly, killing him instantly. 


	4. Meeting With Destiny

*Chapter 4*  
  
'Is Jeice here yet?' Frieza asked Zarbon who stood at his right hand side. Patience wasn't one of his strong points.  
  
'He arrived five minutes ago Lord Frieza. I believe that he is on his way here now.'  
  
'Dordoria!' shouted Frieza, causing the fat pink fighter to jump from his position.   
  
'Y..Yes Lord Frie...'  
  
'Go find Jeice, I'm bored of waiting.'  
  
Suddenly the doors opened, and the uniformed figure of Jeice walked through, into Frieza's chambers. He looked slightly ragged, but Frieza didn't notice this. His insensitivity was sometimes blinding to his own senses.  
  
'Lord Frieza, you summoned me?' asked Jeice, trying to hide the sheer nervousness in his voice.  
  
'...I watched your fight over the television Jeice. You were obiviously the most powerful fighter at my tournament.'  
  
Jeice was a little confused. Where was Frieza going with this?  
  
'...Yes...I believe so...'  
  
'Well, show me.' Frieza asked.   
  
'Huh? I mean...What do you mean sire?'  
  
Frieza laughed. That laugh always tore holes in Jeice's chest. Anyone who thought that this was a fun line of work had obivously never met the boss.  
  
'Show me your power! Don't annoy me Jeice, I could clear you for good with one little blast.'  
  
At this Jeice didn't reply, and looked downwards as he started to summon his inner strength. A slight wind created by his aura began to circulate around the room, and the ground started to shake below them all. Only Frieza remained unimpressed by the show of strength.  
  
'Zarbon, use your scouter and find out his power level.' Frieza said without looking away from the now roaring Jeice. Quickly, Zarbon turned on the device, and almost balked at the power increase.  
  
'Sire, he's at 54,000 and getting higher!'  
  
Frieza smiled.   
  
'Excellent. Keep going Jeice! Zarbon, keep reading!'  
  
'55...56...57...58,500! It's stopped Lord Frieza!'  
  
Frieza walked towards the now fully charged Jeice and laughed.   
  
'Alright boy, you can stop now.'  
  
Jeice lowered his arms to his side once again, and regained his composure. A couple of seats that were levitated by his power fell to the ground and shattered, whilst Zarbon and Dodoria looked at each other in shock. Frieza simply walked back to his seat and turned towards Jeice once again.  
  
'What was your power level before you left for the battleship two months ago?'  
  
'It was 50,000 exactly sire.' Jeice replied.  
  
'Hmm... that's quite an impressive rise for someone like you Jeice. I'm also right if I say you killed your teammate later today, aren't I?'  
  
At this Jeice wanted to fall to the ground in grief. But he knew an action like that could even have spelt death, and so he kept his feelings under wrap.  
  
'I did sire. Burter and I worked together for five years.'  
  
Frieza looked to his right, and then to his left. Finally he gave a grin to Jeice, and got to his feet.  
  
'I'm impressed by your actions Jeice. Not only has your fighting power increased significantly, you also destroyed your teammate without any show of emotion to backstab your actions. You are not only a key member of my forces, you are perfectly deserving of promotion.'  
  
At that Jeice started.  
  
'Promotion?!'  
  
'Why are you surprised Jeice? Are you not capable of the job? Because if not I could put you out of your misery right now.'  
  
Jeice took a slight step forwards to stress his feelings.  
  
'No, I can do it sire. May I ask the outline of your proposal?'  
  
'Hahaha, Jeice, don't be so formal. Put your hands by your side.'  
  
The warrior did what he was told and Frieza continued.  
  
'You will be taken from the Ginyu Force and given your own squadron from now on. You'll also take orders directly from me, no-one else. This new squad will be made up of the most powerful  
fighters avaliable that you can find in the next three days.'  
  
'Three days?!' Jeice exclaimed.   
  
'Yes, in three days you will be presented with your first mission. You will be dispatched to the planet Earth to prepare it for sale. It should be rather easy for you, the fighters on that planet have low fighting powers. We sent a Saiya-Jin by the name of Radditz to do the job, but it seems he was defeated.'  
  
Jeice nodded at the name. He knew Radditz, to see anyway. He had been the flamboyant type, a real ladies man, but in terms of fighting power he wasn't much to shout about. As far as Jeice could remember, he had a power level of around 1,100.   
  
'Did they struggle to defeat him sire?' asked Jeice.  
  
'As a matter of fact they did. There was a Saiya-Jin and a Namekian fighting against Radditz on the planet. I'm not entirely sure how that came about, but they only had power levels of near 400. It won't be a problem for you.'  
  
Frieza sat back down, and nodded at Jeice.  
  
'Report to the briefing room at 11 three days from now. You're dismissed.'  
  
Jeice hurried out of the room, and once he got outside he took a minute to sort things out in his head. Commander Jeice?! This was insane! But he only had three days to assemble a squad of fighters. He knew in his head that it would be tough, but now he had a new sense of purpose. A new reason to live.  



	5. Arrival of the Anti-Heroes

*Chapter 5*   
  
Jeice sat in his office. Boring. Too damn boring. He was a space fighter, and office work simply didn't hold firm with him. However, when working in Frieza's empire, it simply wasn't the done thing to complain. And besides, he had to sort out this team. The word had gone out, and applications had flooded in over the past two days. Jeice in his head had already made some ground rules for the selection process. No fighters with a level under 3,000. That would just be a worthless waste of time. Also, he was trying to keep the warriors as young as possible. Of course, the age range varied from race to race, for old was a term with a huge gap when certain species were compared. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Jeice lifted his head.   
  
'Who is it?'   
  
'You really need to ask?' came the voice from outside.   
  
'...Kiros?!' shouted Jeice as the voice was given a face, which walked in with a huge smile upon it's face.   
  
'The one and only. Commander eh? You've gone up in the world friend.'   
  
Jeice laughed and shook hands. It was good to see him again, after their sullen departure last time.   
  
'So what brings you all the way down here?' asked Jeice as he sat back down again.   
  
'I heard you needed men, and I thought I could help you.'   
  
Jeice sniggered.   
  
'Yeah, M-E-N Kiros, not kids!'   
  
Kiros charged up his KI by the slightest amount to show he meant business. Jeice put his hands out to calm his applicant down, and signalled for him to sit.   
  
'You want to join my new team then? To be honest I'm not going to even interview you. It'd be damn great to have you along, and you're more than skilled. You're not connected to any other jobs at the minute are you?'   
  
'Nope, notta thing. I haven't been assigned yet, and I was waiting for a chance to get off that barge and show my strength in some real action. Finally I might just get it.'   
  
Jeice laughed and got to his feet again.   
  
'I doubt if you're going to get any real action. We're heading to Earth for our first mission, and apparently those guys are terribly weak. But you can have fun clearing out the cannon fodder with me.'   
  
Kiros said his goodbyes and walked out. Jeice was relieved, a familar face to help him out on his mission. A powerful one at that. Kiros was a Saiya-Jin, but a compassionate one, a rare trait in such a bloodthirsty race. He would undoubtably be a useful addition to Jeice's team.   
  
**********************************   
  
Within the next two hours the team had been sorted and set out. Jeice's squad consisted of:   
  
Name Age Sex Race P.Level   
  
Jeice 38 M Radrite-Jin 58,500   
*************************************************************************************************   
Kiros 17 M Saiya-Jin 17,000   
*************************************************************************************************   
Bardock 52 M Saiya-Jin 15,000   
*************************************************************************************************   
Vegeta 15 M Saiya-Jin 10,500   
*************************************************************************************************   
Guldo 32 M Bas-Jin 10,000   
*************************************************************************************************   
Nappa 41 M Saiya-Jin 3,500   
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Jeice was certainly in a lot of doubt about some of the names. Nappa was a strong doubt in his mind. The Saiya-Jin wasn't bad, of that there was no doubt, and Jeice had wanted five others apart from himself. In terms of power he was certainly capable. However, in terms of personality there were fleas who could hold a conversation better. Also the fact that Vegeta was coming along annoyed him. There was something about that Saiya-Jin that he couldn't put his finger on, and that was apart from his sheer arrogance which was completely unmissable. The guy got up Jeice's nose. Pure and simple.   
  
The rest of the applicants had been fine. Bardock, the most powerful Saiya-Jin behind Kiros was certainly strong enough to be a part of the team, and also seemed knowledgeable and interesting...at least, as knowledgeable and interesting as the Saiya-Jin came. In comparison to Nappa he was hitting on genius levels. Jeice also picked Guldo, whom he regarded as a very interesting unorthodox fighter, and as a result someone who could surprise the enemy in battle. Also after five years fighting alongside him, Jeice knew that he could trust the Bas-Jin warrior. So now Jeice had his team, and within the next thirteen hours they would be heading off to Earth. And now, it was time for some sleep... 


	6. Blast-Off:Z Fighters Prepare!

'Kami!' shouted Goku at the aging Guardian of Earth who stood overlooking the Earth below him. Only seven days... and it was most likely that the planet would be slaughtered. It was too much. The whole thing was way too much.  
  
'Hey Kami!! Can you hear me?! Please Kam...' Goku yelled at Kami who was now almost turning a strange colour of red behind his green exterior.  
  
'SHUT UP GOKU!' Kami screamed, knocking Goku flying backwards with a swift swing of his fist.  
  
'Whoa, calm down Mr.Guardian!' Goku said with a laugh, and walked back towards the edge of the lookout.  
  
'...How long have Piccolo and Gohan been inside now...?' asked Kami, his voice slightly quivering.  
  
'Around 17 hours I guess. I'd love to see how they're both getting on. It was good of Piccolo to train him, wasn't it Kami?'  
  
Sometimes Kami wondered how the strongest man on Earth could sometimes be the most naive, but he let it go.  
  
'Yes, it was. He's changed. He's no longer the demon he once was. And don't worry about Gohan, he's just fine in there.'  
  
Goku smiled, and walked towards the other Z Fighters who were now exploding around the lookout at super speeds. The thing was, Goku and everyone else knew that training for such a short time on Earth would give them little advantage. But it was then that Goku and Piccolo remembered about the Room of Spirit and Time which resides in Kami's Lookout, and realised that there was no other choice. Piccolo and Gohan had gone in first with the intention of unlocking Gohan's unfathomable energies in time for the arrival of the other world forces. Next it would be Tien and Chaozu, then Krillin and Yamcha, and finally Goku. The reason that Goku wasn't to go in earlier, was because of a very special piece of luck. After length discussions with King Enma, Kami was able to persuade the North Kaio to come and train Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time. It would take three days for him to get to Earth, but in the meantime the other Z Fighters would prepare themselves by training inside the room. There was really no other way. If Goku didn't receive the training...the Earth would be finished.  
  
'Hey guys! Dodge this!' laughed Goku as he aimed a huge blast of KI at his unsuspecting friends. Even in the field of battle, the guy could keep his humour intact.   
  
************************************************  
  
11.15. Late. What an example to set on his first day. Jeice couldn't believe his bad luck. Then again, he was the lazy type. This just wasn't doing him any favours. None at all.  
  
('Late as usual') Frieza muttered as he spotted Jeice sprinting across the docking bay. It was then the new commander realised that he was a complete mess. His hair was wrecked. His face was ragged. And his uniform was at least two days old.   
  
'Jeice, where have you been?' Frieza growled.  
  
'I apologise sire for my lack of timing.'  
  
Frieza's hand twitched. He had the sudden urge to kill Jeice there and then, but it slowly faded away.  
  
'I didn't ask you for an apology. Where have you been?!'  
  
'...I slept in sire. I was in my bed.'  
  
At this Jeice's squad members, who stood behind Frieza, started to laugh but were quickly stopped by the sound of Frieza's tail thumping and smashing off the tarmac below.   
  
'This is not a laughing matter! But although I am angry, I will forgive this little indiscretion but only on the basis that there will be no more mistakes. Is that clear Commander?'  
  
Jeice almost didn't reply. Being addressed as 'Commander' was foreign to him, and it took some frantic waving from Kiros to pull him back to his senses.  
  
'...y...yes sire!'  
  
'Good. Now men, you are all heading for the planet Earth. This will be an easy task for a group such as yourself. I simply want you to purge the planet of all remaining life, and prepare it for sale. If you destroy the planet, I will be forced to kill you all. There is a huge price awaiting if the job is done correctly, and that will mean huge bonuses for you all.'  
  
At this there was a murmur of excitement. Bonuses were a rare thing within Frieza's empire.   
  
'Now go. Do not fail me.'  
  
Frieza stood aside and signalled for the group to enter the ship. Kiros, Bardock, Vegeta, Guldo and Nappa walked into the massive transport, and Jeice followed them. Suddenly, Frieza stepped into his way.  
  
'You be careful Jeice. I'm watching you closely. I don't want you to ruin these fighters with your bad habts. If I even think there's one little problem with your methods then I'll blast you into nothing. Do you understand?'  
  
Jeice hated that rasping voice. He despised it. He seriously wanted to attack Frieza head on and tear him to pieces. However it wasn't a question of what he wanted. Considering Frieza's power level was 530,000 Jeice had quite a way to go...  
  
'Yes sire, I will do my upmost.' he simply replied.  
  
'See to it. Dismissed.'  
  
Jeice walked on board and hit the switch for the shutters with a little too much force. His anger was apparent. But it didn't matter to Frieza. No-one in the universe could touch him. And that was the way it was.  
  
'Hey! Get ready for take off!' shouted Jeice as the other fighters buzzed around the cockpit.  
  
'You're good.' sneered Bardock, 'You're so good you made me laugh, and that's something.'  
  
Jeice muttered something under his breath that no-one could have possibly heard, and continued to get the ship ready.  
  
'Vegeta, go turn on the afterburners.' he asked the Saiya-Jin prince. Vegeta was sitting down in slience, looking around everyone in the room. Guldo. He hated that four-eyed freakshow. And Bardock, what a fool. Only a third class Saiya-Jin after all. How could he have to sit in the same room as these guys?   
  
'Vegeta!' shouted Jeice.  
  
'What do you want now?' Vegeta growled.  
  
'Go and turn on the afterburners.'   
  
'Nappa,' Vegeta said as he turned around to the behemoth Saiya-Jin beside him, 'Go and turn on the afterburners.'  
  
'No.' Jeice said.  
  
'No? What do you mean, no?!' Vegeta yelled back.  
  
'I'm saying no. You do it. That's an order.'  
  
Vegeta got to his feet and put his arms out in front of him.  
  
'An order? I don't take those. Now prepare yourself for battle!'  
  
Jeice sighed. This was all he needed right now.  
  
'Vegeta, refresh my memory. What's your power level?'  
  
'10,500!' Vegeta screamed with laughter. He was ready to fight. What a fool Jeice thought.  
  
'Do you know what mine is?'  
  
'It doesn't matter! No-one is stronger than me!'  
  
'My power level is 58,500. Looks like I'm stronger. Now turn on those afterburners! Now!'  
  
Vegeta flinched for a second. But his youthful infatuation with power got the better of him.  
  
'You're bluffing! Die!'  
  
And with that, Vegeta jumped straight for Jeice. His fist pulled back, swung...and hit thin air. All he could see was Bardock, who had been standing behind Jeice at the time. And Bardock was looking...behind Vegeta?!  
  
'WHAT!?' Vegeta roared as he swung his body around just in time to take the full force of Jeice's right fist connecting with his left arm, smashing it into ribbons, and smashing the screaming Vegeta himself into the metallic wall of the spaceship. Vegeta groaned in pure agony at the power behind the blow, whilst Jeice turned to Bardock.  
  
'Bardock, could you PLEASE fire up the afterburners? And Nappa, help Vegeta into a regen tank.'  
  
Jeice sighed. Juvenile Saiya-Jins weren't on the top of his most wanted list. It was going to be a long, long trip. 


	7. Building

*Chapter 6*   
  
Bardock sat at the table with his laptop computer in front of him. The Saiya-Jin was widely regarded as one of the great Saiya-Jin minds that had ever come from the planet Vegeta. One day he would go back. One day he would liberate the planet which Frieza still held firmly in tow. But as for now...there was no way he could take on that tyrant. No-one could.   
  
'Hey, Bardock.' Kiros said as he sat down at the table and poured himself a drink. Bardock hardly looked up from his screen, but nodded to acknowledge the presense in front of him. Kiros wasn't put off by the cold reaction though, and continued to talk.   
  
'...You looking forward to getting onto Earth?'   
  
At this, Bardock looked up at him and Kiros could see something in his eyes that simply wasn't normal. Something that wasn't right.   
  
'What's wrong...?' he asked, out of actual concern for Bardock's feelings. Even though Kiros was a   
Saiya-Jin, his personality didn't show it.   
  
'Did you hear the circumstances about the planet Earth? About the other Saiya-Jin who was defeated and killed?' Bardock replied.   
  
'...Yes, I did. Radditz, wasn't it?'   
  
Bardock nodded and looked back down upon the screen.   
  
'Radditz...was my son.'   
  
Kiros couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he knew that he had to keep himself together.   
  
'I'm sorry to hear that.'   
  
Bardock broke into a strange strained laugh, which sent a chill right through Kiros's body. There was something really strange going on.   
  
'You haven't heard anything kid, that's not the end of it. Did you hear about the Saiya-Jin who was living on the planet Earth and helped to kill Radditz? He was also my son...Kakarote.'   
  
At this Kiros couldn't keep in his feelings of surprise.   
  
'You what?!' he replied, almost squealing with shock.   
  
'...I know, it's insane. Kakarote was sent to Earth twenty-one years ago with the mission to purge the planet of all life. However when Radditz arrived five days ago he found the planet was basically untouched, and when he found Kakarote he had forgotten his mission. Then Radditz got careless. He tried to defeat Goku but a number of beings with even lesser power levels turned up, including a Namekian. Radditz got complacent and let them get an opening on them. And then they destroyed him.'   
  
Kiros couldn't believe such a story could have been true, yet the sincerity in Bardock's voice had him completely convinced of the truth.   
  
'...What were the power levels of the other creatures?'   
  
'They ranged between 175-400. However, they have unique powers. It seems that these fighters can fix their energy onto a specific point, therefore increasing their powers by two, maybe three times the normal level. However they're so weak that it's not going to matter when we get there. The only guy in the team who might have trouble with them is Nappa. And even that's unlikely.'   
  
Kiros saw that Bardock was a little ragged. Then again, they all were. They had been on the ship for two days now, and it was hard to sleep. It always was hard to get any rest on a spaceship.   
  
'Want a drink?' Kiros offered. Bardock put his hand up to decline.   
  
'I don't anymore, it's no good for you.'   
  
Kiros laughed and nodded. Bardock was a good guy, he could see that. Suddenly Jeice walked into the room and sat down at the table beside the two Saiya-Jin.   
  
'Bardock, what are you doing?' he asked, pointing towards the laptop.   
  
'I'm checking the data of everyone in this squad. I like to know who I'm dealing with.'   
  
Jeice looked at him with suspicion.   
  
'Isn't that...illegal?'   
  
'Not technically for me. I hold a pretty high security pass. I can basically go onto Frieza's computers and do what I want.'   
  
This Saiya-jin was something different. Of that Jeice was certain. He had a level of intellegence which would come in handy during later missions. He could see Bardock looking at him, and then nodding at the screen upon the computer.   
  
'You guys seem alright. Your power level is what you said it was earlier Jeice. Kiros, you're at 17,000? That's pretty impressive for a kid.'   
  
Kiros smiled and nodded.   
  
'The benefits of severe training.'   
  
Everyone around the table smiled. Only one day to go until Earth would finally feel their wrath for itself. And the unsuspecting fighters below didn't stand a chance. 


	8. Arrival on Earth:Invicible Invaders?

*Chapter 7*   
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chaozu stood at the edge of Kami's lookout. The energy was beginning to get closer now. It was so huge, engulfing their bodies in a glow of sheer power, the like of which they had never felt before. The Earth was in severe trouble... no doubt about it.   
  
Suddenly Piccolo flinched and looked to the eastern side of the planet. Within a couple of seconds all of the Z Fighters could feel the energy.   
  
"They're landing! They're here!" he shouted and the team gasped at the task which awaited them.   
  
"NO WAY!" screamed Yamcha, "I've never felt anything like it! This is insane!"   
  
Piccolo nodded to Gohan, who looked upon his new found friend and nodded. It was time to fight. Two years in the Room of Time and Spirit had boosted their powers by extreme levels. Tien and Krillin had also spent two years inside the room, whilst Yamcha and Chaozu spent only one year. And now it was Goku's turn. He was in there right now, with none other than King Kaio himself. Kami had arranged a special meeting between the two since the Earth was in such grave danger. And in half an hour, he was due to come out and face the battle. But the battle was now.   
  
"Let's GO!" roared Tien and the fighters took off towards the landing site, being careful to keep their power levels down as low as possible. After all the training, all the effort... now was the time.   
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
"So...this is Earth..." Jeice pondered as he stepped off the spaceship. It was nice he decided. A cute little world, unblemished by Frieza's rule. That would soon change though. And although Jeice didn't like Frieza, or his tactics...he really had no choice.   
  
"What a dump." Vegeta proclaimed as he got off the ship. The rest of the team followed suit and looked around.   
  
"It's not that bad. And besides, the atmosphere seems right for battle." Bardock replied, putting on his scouter.   
  
"Now, what kind of power levels do we have here...?" he said to himself, as six readings, all flying next to each other appeared on the screen.   
  
"...Huh...?!" Bardock exclaimed in surprise. The rest of the team looked at him.   
  
"What's wrong Bardock...?" asked Jeice, stepping to the front.   
  
"Check your scouter...I'm getting a really weird reading. It couldn't be right...!"   
  
Jeice slipped on his scouter, as did the other fighters. And once they turned on their devices, they were equally as surprised.   
  
"Jesus! Six powers!" Kiros yelled.   
  
"Not only that... their combined power level is over 20,000...!" Guldo shouted in fear. After all, his own fighting power was only around 10,000.   
  
Jeice looked at his team.   
  
"Come on guys, this is a surprise, but it's not as if it matters. We'll still easily slaughter them. If anything it'll make matters a little more...fun."   
  
Bardock smiled at this.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. I was annoyed at having to fight such weaklings anyway. Now I might get a bit of a challenge...!"   
  
And suddenly, the Z Fighters desended upon the battlefield and landed right in front of the invaders. It was showtime.   
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
The team landed and immediately jumped into a defensive pose. Jeice's team simply stood wide open. There was no fear and no worries.   
  
"So, you're the ones who killed Radditz?" asked Bardock with a hint of pure hatred in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, that's right." Piccolo answered in a cold deathly tone. He had trained his own mind to despise the invading force, even before he had met them.   
  
"That was my son you killed you Namekian scum. I'll tear you limb from limb, I promise you."   
  
Piccolo started in confusion.   
  
"...Namekian...?"   
  
"Yeah, you didn't know? You're definately from the planet Namek, that's why you were able to kill my son. Your race are reknowned for their immense power."   
  
Piccolo was surprised but not shocked. He had already guessed beforehand that there must have been something extraordinary about him. And now he knew. At the top of the lookout, Kami was having the very same thoughts.   
  
"It doesn't matter where I'm from anyway. This planet is my home now. You have no right to be here. If you leave now we'll forget this ever happened."   
  
Bardock growled under his voice.   
  
"I don't think you got my reference to destroying you, Namek. I'm going to kill you, and there's no debate."   
  
Suddenly Nappa walked to the front of his group and stood up beside Vegeta.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, can I fight first?" At this Jeice turned to him and glared.   
  
"Hey, dogbreath? I'm your commander, remember?"   
  
At the reference Vegeta burst into laughter and turned away. Nappa returned the dirty look but knew not to react. It would have been so, so futile.   
  
"You can fight first Nappa, if you really want to." Jeice was secretly hoping that Nappa would be slaughtered.   
  
"Hey!" yelled Nappa to the Z team in front of him. "Who's gonna die first?"   
  
Yamcha stood forward and glared at his opponent.   
  
"I'll go first you Saiya-Jin jerk! Bring it on!"   
  
Tien looked at Yamcha and tapped him on the shoulder. His friend was certainly enthusiastic.   
  
"Are you sure Yamcha? After all, you only spent a year in the room."   
  
Yamcha turned around and winked. He knew what he was doing.   
  
"I can sense his energy Tien...I'm around the same level as he is. I don't think he's expecting me to be so tough. I can beat him...I know it."   
  
Tien nodded, and with that Yamcha stood forward, ready and waiting to fight against the Saiya-Jin Elite...Nappa. 


	9. The Battle Begins

*Chapter 8*   
  
Yamcha stood in front of Nappa, who stood taller than any of the other fighters in the team. However, he was by far the weakest, and Yamcha knew he stood a fair chance of winning.   
  
"Now you little pest, let's have a look at your power level..." Nappa muttered to himself whilst pressing the button on the side of his scouter. A reading turned up, and Nappa smiled. And then, he started to laugh out loud. Yamcha grimaced at this. The guy wasn't only evil...he was a freak as well.   
  
"Ha...Your power is only at 1,200. You don't stand a chance against me!"   
  
Yamcha smiled to himself. It was time to let go.   
  
"...That's what you think."   
  
Suddenly the long haired hero burst into a shining bright aura and with his power the ground began to shake from underneath everyone. Nappa almost fell to the ground with the increase in strength, but stayed on his feet, albeit it barely. This was impossible! Jeice looked at Bardock, who looked at Guldo, who looked at Kiros, who looked at Vegeta, who then looked at Nappa. And Nappa was afraid. Of that there could be no doubt.   
  
"What the hell are you?!" roared Nappa as he jumped forward. His plan was to get Yamcha before he finished powering up, and if he had moved a couple of seconds sooner it would have worked too. However, Nappa simply hit thin air, and his scouter indicated that something was behind him. In the air right above his position was a glowing Yamcha, who was now as powerful as Nappa himself... If not more so.   
  
"NO WAY!" yelled Nappa as he looked upon the readout on his scouter. 3,650. His own power level was 3,600 and that meant that both sides were basically even in this bout. It would be all down to technique and skill, of that there would be no doubt. Meanwhile on the sidelines Vegeta was smiling. Now perhaps that pathetic Nappa would get some sort of workout. He'd never liked that guy anyway. A disgrace to his Saiya-Jin heritage he thought. And then his thoughts went back to the fight, where Yamcha was desending at great speed upon his behemoth target.   
  
Nappa was visibly shaken by this development, and he was easily stuck into the air by Yamcha's first massive blow, fist to face. At once the Saiya-Jin stopped himself dead in the air with a small burst of KI, but before he could react Yamcha appeared right behind his huge bulk and threw his two fists into the warrior's back. A standard move which caused Nappa to plummet and smack off the ground below, creating a massive dent in the ground and shaking of the earth around.   
  
Yamcha could see the opportunity that had now arisen and immediately his hands were held back with customary cupped palms to accompany the move that was about to be performed. A beam of strong blue-ish light licked around the body of the fighter and the words slickly jumped from Yamcha's mouth onto the battlefield and into the ears of those who watched.   
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!!" he roared as the massive burst of energy flew towards the almighty Saiya-Jin fighter. There was no time to dodge for Nappa, and as he tried in vain to defend himself against the oncoming blast he stuck his arms out in a reflex move to try and save his own life. The attempt was completely in vain, and the explosion blew the fighter into pieces.   
  
"What the...?" Jeice shouted, surprised that the battle was over so soon.   
  
"What a weakling..." muttered Vegeta shaking his head at the fight that had just occured. "It's not as if we needed him anyway. Let me tear the others apart..."   
  
Bardock turned to Jeice and looked at him. Not in fear...but surprise certainly.   
  
"Hey Jeice, I'm getting pretty high readings for these guys...over 4,000 for 4 of them."   
  
Jeice nodded. This was certainly right.   
  
"Ha!" shouted Piccolo "You're all fools. You have no idea of our true potential."   
  
At this the Namekian erupted into a green aura, and the ground began to shake underneath him.   
  
"But...let us show you!"   
  
And with that all of the Z Fighters apart from Yamcha who was still in the air began to charge up to their maximum potential. The ground almost shattered beneath them all from the sheer powers which were being unleashed by the warriors of Earth. It seemed almost unbelieveable to them that they could have progressed so much by the time Radditz's friends turned up on their planet. But not as surprised as the group of invaders themselves.   
  
"WHAT?! There's...NO WAY!" yelled Guldo taking a step back as his scouter went haywire under the stress of the power increase.   
  
"This is crazy!" Bardock shouted as he looked upon the Z Fighters "How the hell could they have increased their power levels by so much in such a short space of time! It's insane!"   
  
Jeice and Kiros simply stood in amazement. This...was too much. And suddenly the scouters stopped, and the Z fighters stood ready to fight at full power.   
  
Bardock tapped his scouter again to make sure it was working properly. But it was. And it read:   
  
Gohan - 20,000   
Piccolo - 19,000   
Tien - 14,500   
Krillin - 13,500   
Yamcha - 3,400   
Chaozu - 2,500   
  
"What?! That little boy has a power level of 20,000!!!" roared Kiros as he checked for the third time. Jeice was amazed. The Namekian had a power level of 19,000 as well, which was pretty wild. But the boy interested him. He looked only around the age of six or seven. But he was stronger than any of them.   
  
"Alright guys! Time to fight!" shouted Jeice at his men. They looked at him, and he could see that they were now scared. Afraid of a real fight. But then something clicked inside Bardock, and he roared in anger looking upon the Namekian fighter who had helped to kill his son. He would be next. And Bardock had done his fair share of gravity training on the way to Earth. Bardock would be ready. Ready to kill, and avenge his son. 


	10. Advantage Earth

*Chapter 9*  
  
"One question before I crush you all." yelled Bardock at the team. "Where the hell is Kakarote? Don't tell me he chickened out of our scurmish?"  
  
"Kakarote...you mean Goku, don't you?" Piccolo replied with a smile on his face. Gohan shuddered at the mention of his father's Saiya-Jin name.  
  
"Yeah, whatever he's called around here. He's a traitor. Where is he?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough you Saiya-Jin yerk." answered Yamcha with a growl. "And anyway, what right do you have to call Goku a traitor?"  
  
"Every right." Bardock said with a smile that froze the hearts of the Earth's protectors. "He's my son."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the whole team in unison.   
  
"Goku's...father?!" yelled Tien "That's crazy!"  
  
"My grandfather...!" Gohan cried out. At this Bardock turned to the young boy in shock.  
  
"What did you say...? You mean...you're Kakarote's son?!"  
  
Suddenly Bardock realised why the kid was so strong. Why he was stronger than the humans and the Namekian. He was a Saiya-Jin, just like himself and even stronger. Unbelievable. But Bardock was now smiling. This was an opportunity.  
  
"Hehehe...Kid, you're my blood. A Saiya-Jin warrior. Just like me."  
  
"No!" shouted Gohan in anger. "You're not! I'm not!"  
  
"Of course you are. Your heart beats like my own does, and the scent of battle drives you wild. Stop me if I'm wrong boy."  
  
"I'll stop you!" roared Piccolo as he jumped forward and pulled back his fist. "Enough talking! It's time to take you all down!"  
  
Suddenly Jeice stepped forward and surveyed the group in front of him. Time for tactics. After training in the ship their levels were slightly higher. Guldo stood at 10,500, Vegeta at 11,500, Bardock around 17,000 and Kiros was at 18,500. Jeice himself was now at 60,000 exactly. He knew that he could probably take the whole lot of them on himself, but the mention of this other Saiya-Jin was a potential risk. He would wait...His team had the ability to put up an impressive fight without doubt.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan guys." Jeice said as his team gathered around. "Guldo, I want you to take on the tall bald one with the three eyes. He may be stronger but your psychic abilities have overcome stronger guys than that before. Go to it."   
  
Guldo turned around and licked his lips at the challenge ahead.  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to take on the bald smaller guy. He may be a little tougher than you but..."  
  
"Tougher?!" yelled Vegeta "I'm Vegeta! No-one can defeat me!"  
  
("I did a pretty good job in the ship before we left.") thought Jeice but he kept it to himself.  
  
"Anyway Vegeta, he's all yours. Bardock, take on your grandson. It might give you an edge as he has the higher power level."  
  
Bardock grinned at the prospect. Grandfather vs Grandson. It would certainly be grand.  
  
"And Kiros, I want you to fight the Namekian. Your power levels are practically the same so it should be a pretty even match-up."  
  
"No problem." Kiros answered as he honed in on his opponent.  
  
"The other two fighters shouldn't be a problem, as they only have power levels of around 2,000-3,000. If they try to intervene I'll take care of them."  
  
The team nodded at each other. It was time to take out the trash. And as soon as Bardock charged forward towards his young opponent the entire area turned into an energy charged warground.  
  
The middle-aged Saiya-Jin quickly swung his fist back and plunged it straight into Gohan's chest, holding him there whilst the child gasped in pure pain from the blow that had just been bestowed upon him.   
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he made a movement to save his friend, but before he could make a move Kiros's swinging foot hit the Namekian warrior square in the jaw, knocking him well away from his screaming training partner. With these movements Guldo and Vegeta suddenly joined the fray, and Tien and Krillin reacted by jumping into the air to dodge the respective punches of their opponents. Suddenly on the ground Gohan burst into a flame of energy to escape the grasp of Bardock, and proceeded to fly into the air in fear of what was behind him.  
  
"No Gohan! Fight!" screamed Piccolo across the battlefield as he exchanged lighting blows with the young Saiya-Jin Kiros. Their movements were so quick that Yamcha or Chaozu on the ground couldn't even pick them up, but if they had been able to see they would have noticed that Kiros now held the upper hand. He was into his rhythm, something with Piccolo hadn't managed yet with the added worry of Gohan on his mind. Suddenly Kiros's fist flew into Piccolo's chest and he fell with great speed to the ground below.   
  
"Dammit!" yelled Vegeta as Krillin's moves and punches came too fast for him to counter. This human was good, no doubt about it. But Vegeta knew in his own mind that it wasn't over yet. Oh no it wasn't. Meanwhile Tien had Guldo in a hold and was proceeding to kick him with great speed from behind. The Bas-jin fighter was being basically used as a punchbag. It was rather pathetic.  
  
Bardock chased after the boy. He was fast alright, fast as a power level of 20,000 should be. But he was running away. Where was his Saiya-Jin pride? thought Bardock. How could this kid be a relation of his? Bardock cursed Kakarote in his own mind. He had obiviously raised a coward for a child. Not that he was any sort of fighter himself...  
  
Kiros threw his fists forward in an endless barrage that Piccolo was having trouble keeping under wraps. He had to do something and he had to do it soon, otherwise Gohan was going to be history. Piccolo suddenly used the Zanozuken to get into the air, around 150 meters above Kiros, and placed his two fingers to his head. It wouldn't take any time to charge up this time. With Piccolo's two years of training he had brought his time to charge considerably down.  
  
"Makkankosappo!" he roared as his two fingers flew out and an amazingly huge beam of energy flew down towards Kiros, who grinned. A challenge from this guy at last. Kiros immediately threw out his two hands and two massive balls of energy erupted from his outstretched palms. With one quick shout he yelled:  
  
"Burning Vigour!"  
  
And an equally massive beam of KI flew into the air, and hit Piccolo's dead on. There was a massive explosion of power, and the two superpowers battled for supremacy in the middle of the air. However, Piccolo's Makkankosappo had the advantage. It had a smaller point of impact, and as a result it started to cut through Kiros's blast and towards the ground.  
  
"Now!" Piccolo yelled as he charged all his energy into the beam for one last push. "DIE!!!"   
  
However Kiros had realised the problem beforehand, and with his speed he started to outrun the explosion before it hit. Once the beam hit off the ground the blast was unreal. The other fighters were almost knocked backwards by the severity of the explosion, but suddenly the smoke cleared and Piccolo had landed besides Kiros once again, and thus the battle continued.  
  
"Damn you cueball!" Vegeta roared as he threw his fist out and once again missed his target. He was in serious trouble. His opponent was not only stronger than he was but also more experienced in battle and smarter. Krillin was going to win without doubt unless something drastic was done. And drastic was Vegeta's middle name. Apart from arrogance of course.  
  
"You're so dead!" Vegeta roared as he leapt into the air and placed his two hands out in front of him. Krillin could see what was coming, and began to quickly build his energy into his palms.  
  
"I don't care about your stinking planet! I'll just use my Final Flash and blow the whole thing up...!" With this Vegeta began to laugh manically, and Jeice was alerted to what was going on.  
  
"That idiot...!" he muttered as he watched the Saiya-Jin prince building up all his energy. This would be interesting though. The earthling would probably have a tough time again Vegeta's Final Flash. Jeice had seen it once before, and Vegeta had managed to topple a fighter almost twice his power level, such was the nature of the blast. Vegeta himself had invented it, and was immensely proud of the fact.   
  
Jeice looked around the field. His men were doing...alright. As well as could be expected really. They were at a disadvantage as far as power levels were concerned, but in terms of technique they had a good line-up. However, Guldo was being pummeled by Tien, who appeared to also have some sort of psychic power also. Vegeta seemingly was in trouble against that Krillin guy, and Kiros was certainly fighting an opponent that was of his level of a change. The only one that really seemed to be winning with ease was Bardock against Gohan. The kid had a power level of 20,000? Jeice laughed. He had obiviously not been in a real battle in his life. But if that was so... how did he become so powerful. And what potential did he have...?  
  
Gohan kept flying. He wasn't going to fight, no matter what Mr.Piccolo said. It was crazy! How could he fight these guys?! But when he looked down, he could see his mentor fighting. And Gohan knew that he was slightly stronger than Piccolo was. Gohan snarled. Now was the time to be brave. And with that, he turned and looked at his grandfather who now stopped in front of him.  
  
"Are you done kid?" Bardock asked, with a sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
"No...but you are."  
  
Suddenly Gohan flew straight towards Bardock, and with great speed and precision he moved right behind his opponent's back and kicked him with extreme power. Bardock turned and snarled with incredible severity, and grabbed Gohan's kicking leg that hadn't been pulled back yet.  
  
"Take this!" Bardock shouted as he spun around with incredible agility and threw Gohan towards the ground below. Then quickly he threw an energy blast towards the spot where Gohan was to land. However, the child never got to the ground, for he disappeared before he even reached it. Suddenly he was right behind Bardock again, and the two began to dance like cowboys duelling in the midday sun splitting the sky with the light of their energy pounding off one another.  
  
"No!" yelled Guldo as Tien unleashed yet another fearsome wave of energy towards him. And Guldo was worn down, and he now knew...if that hit, he was dead. Without hesitation the Bas-Jin warrior quickly screamed:  
  
"Time Freeze!"  
  
And the world around him was slient. Still as it could be, and with everyone and everything placid.   
  
("Alright...") thought Guldo as he sprinted as fast as he could away from his impending death. He would easily be able to get out of the way in time, and he knew it. Then he would trap that pesky Earthling in his Mind Freeze attack. Guldo laughed to himself...It would soon be over.  
  
But what Guldo failed to notice as he let go of his breath again that directly above his position was a huge wave of energy that had been originally been intended for Piccolo. And as time began to move again, and the world worked in the correct manner, Guldo only lived for a second more. And then he was dead as the stray blast came down upon his body.  
  
"What the?!" Jeice roared as he caught the incident out of the corner of his eye. Tien stood in complete confusion as the dust cleared and the torn body of Guldo could be seen lying in the middle of the blast area.   
  
"NO!" Kiros yelled as he sank to the ground below. He had invertedly destroyed his own teammate, and not only that but he didn't noticed that Piccolo without mercy for his feelings was bearing down behind his body.  
  
"Kiros!!! Get out of there!" screamed Jeice as Piccolo barged straight into the young Saiya-Jin's back, grabbing him from behind and charging up a blast of KI in his right hand. Without hesitation or fear, Piccolo plunged his arm right through Kiros's body using the energy as a way of pushing right through. His arm came out on the other side, and for a second the two warriors just stood looking at each other. Eyes of fear and eyes of victory. And then, Piccolo let go, and Kiros's body fell to the ground thumping off the rocks below.  
  
Jeice was stunned. How could this have happen?! His best friend defeated by this scum?! It was time to get involved. It was time to tear these pathetic Earth dwellers to pieces. And not in the name of Frieza, but in the name of Kiros.  
  
"You Namekian BASTARD!" Jeice roared as he flew forwards with speed that Piccolo couldn't follow. With one quick movement that was stretched over a distance of about 300 meters Jeice plunged his fist into Piccolo's chest and grabbed him by the neck. Jeice then proceeded to kick, punch and do whatever he could to make up for the possible loss of his friend. Piccolo tried to break free, away from this outstandingly horrific pain, but he was held tight and his energy escaped fast from his body. As consciousness slowly faded away, Piccolo could see Gohan in the distance still fighting for the life that he loved so well.  
  
"Gohan..." Piccolo spluttered faintly as his head dropped downwards, "It's all up to you...my friend..."  
  
"Piccolo...!" yelled Tien as he attempted to kick Jeice away from his comrade, but he was sent hurtling towards the ground below as if he had been hit by a falling truck. Jeice was simply too strong. And now the Z Fighters would have to feel his wrath.  
  
"Kamehame...HA!!!" roared Krillin as his energy wave collided in mid-air with Vegeta's own. The strain of the Saiya-Jin prince's attack was incredible, like a pressure cooker waiting to blow. Much like Vegeta himself. Krillin looked up as far into the air as he could whilst he held on for dear life. How could this kid summon so much energy...?! He was supposedly weaker than Krillin, and yet this battle was even. His skill was incredible, Vegeta was a supremely intellegent fighter. And then it hit Krillin like a death knell. He felt the Saiya-jin's power growing. And he was getting weaker by the second.  
  
"And now...to finish you off...!!" screamed Vegeta as he poured all of his energy, every ounce of strength he had into the attack. And that was what he needed, and indeed all he needed. Krillin could feel his power shrinking as he desperately tried to save himself. But it was all in vain, and as Vegeta's beam struck the ground the bald warrior who had been Goku's best friend was blown into a million pieces, and sent to his death. 


End file.
